koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takamaru
Takamaru ' (鷹丸) is an original character created by Nintendo for the game ''Nazo no Murasamejō, which takes place during Ietsuna Tokugawa's reign as shogun. He makes a guest appearance in Samurai Warriors 3 in the game's optional mode, Murasame Castle Mode. Players can unlock him for other Modes once players have collected 33 Tanuki scattered throughout the Murasame Castle Mode. He is symbolized by the characters "samurai" (侍) and "hawk" (鷹). Takamaru was supposedly designed by Minoru Maeda, the director of the original Murasame Castle Game. Role in Game While chasing Murasame, he is sucked with the beast one hundred years into the past. Though he is stuck in an unfamiliar time era, his hunt for Murasame continues and he desires to deliver justice. He is guided at times by a woman named Ayame, who follows him on his travels. Players may choose to clear his adventures with Takamaru or with any of the playable characters in the game. He faces four other castle lords in his way before he battles his greatest adversary. Once he accomplishes his goal, Takamaru returns to his own time and thanks the people who have helped him. If the player slays Murasame with another character, Takamaru will personally thank their character for their help. Character Information Personality Takamaru is a serious yet caring individual. He takes his duty as a samurai highly and is always willing to help those in need of assistance. He is also one to think of others' safety over his own. When first meeting the player in Murasame Castle Mode, he is grateful for their assistance, but then asks them to leave so they can stay safe from Murasame's demons. When the player meets him again, he is inspired by their bravery and allows them to accompany him on his journey. When coming across the likes of Aya trying to save villagers from demons, he is amazed that such "a petite woman" like herself is willing to fight off demons for the sake of strangers. He admires her for her bravery and skill, stating he could learn a lot from her if given the chance. Another example of his personality is his interactions with Ayame. Despite being strangers he is always willing to help care for her, even to go so far as to protect her from monsters as she travels with him. Voice Actors *Hiroshi Okamoto - Japanese voice Quotes *"If you have the warrior's spirit, prove it to me now!" *"I live my life by the sword." *"I take your leave!" *"Another enemy falls to my blade!" *"Witness the warrior's soul!" *"Let's fight!" *"Justice will always emerge victorious in the end!" *"Perhaps we may meet again in battle, some other time and place." Gameplay Fighting Style Takamaru's moveset is the same as edit characters sharing his weapon type. He has higher stats to distinguish himself from the player's original characters, as well as his own Musou Kaiden attack, and his own unique Sword design and 4th weapon. :Musou (Ultimate/Kaiden) = '''A on Classic Controller/CC Pro setup, X''' on Camecube control setup, '''B on Wii Remote and Nunchuk control setup: Charges sword with pure heated energy, then swings his sword forward, creating a tornado of pure fire. :R / '-': Makes Takamaru invisible and invincible for up to 10 seconds, or until he swings his sword. The attack power from said sword swing will be double for that one strike. Weapons Trivia *Many of Takamarus abilities and skills within Samurai Warriors 3 are references to the ones he had in his original game: **His Musou Ultimate/Kaiden references his Fireball technique. in which he would throw two fireballs that would spin around in in a large circle damaging enemies. **His Special Skill references the Invisibility Cloak he had in his original game, which functions almost exactly the same as his Invisibility skill in Samurai Warriors 3. **When performing his Musou, and in his victory stance at the end of battle, he is surrounded by bolts of blue and red lightning and swirling air effects. This references the Lightning Explosive item he had access too in the original game, which when exploded had the same colors and effects. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters